Personal Time
by BBRAE623
Summary: Something is happening to Beastboy, it happens every year and this time he wants to enjoy it, so he takes a vacation to find some help.
1. Finding Help

CH1

"PLEASE?"

"No."

"But Raven, you don't understand! I NEED to!"

"If it's that important that you can tell me what you need specifically. Magic is not for fools looking to have fun Beastboy, it is serious and even the simplest of spells can end up fatal if done incorrectly. Until you are willing to share your problem with me my answer will remain the same. If you try to enter my room and look at my library of grimoires a proximity spell will send you back in time four thousand year where you can't do me any harm or minor annoyance. Oh, and if anyone or anything else tries, it's still you that gets sent back." His mouth was agape and his eyes pleading.

"B-but…but Raven!"

"No." at her last word she opened a portal and stepped through, leaving Beastboy alone on the rooftop.

"Fine, if you won't help me I'll find someone who will." He made his preparations and two days later he was ready. He went to his room and packed a small bag of what little clean clothing he could find and left a note on his door. It read 'Gone to find someone to help me, since Raven can't. Be back soon, hopefully, if not soon then I am taking a three week vacation. Don't look for me, don't try to call. - BB' "There," he said stepping back "that should do it. Now to cover my ass." He walked down to Robin's room and knocked. He waited a full five minutes before the door opened to an irritated looking Boy Wonder.

"What Beastboy?"

"Geeze, someone not get their four am coffee? Look uh…are you dating Starfire?" Robin flushed and he stammered

"Wha-I-uh , w-what are you talking about Beastboy? Where would you get that idea!"

"Uh-huh, that's what I thought, thanks Robin." Beastboy left, heading to Starfire's room leaving a very red and very confused Robin at his door. He knocked on the tamaranian's door very loudly, trying to be heard over the horrible sounds coming from inside. Bang-bang-bang. "STARFIRE." Bang-bang. STAAARFIIIIIRE!" Deep breath "STA-"

"Yes Beastboy?" she said from behind him.

"EEEP!" Beastboy jumped three feet in the air holding his chest which was trying to contain his heart which was about to explode from the surprise. "Geeze Star, give a guy some warning will you? Now, I…wait…if you're right here, what's making that noise?" Starfire held a hand up to her mouth which became a perfect 'oh'.

"Oh thank you for reminding me friend, I left my glebnorks on! Excuse me."

"Wait Star I need to ask you-" but she was already in her room. As soon as the door closed there was silence for a few seconds. Then an explosion of Tamaranian, followed by some roars, crashes and real explosions, and what he was guessing were a few choice words in her language. Then there was silence for what was a disturbingly long three seconds before her door opened again. Her hair was frazzled and she was splattered by what appeared to be glowing blue blood. But other than that she looked perfectly pleasant, like she might be strolling through a park with a smile on her face.

"Hello friend, what is it you wish to ask me?" she asked like nothing at all was even amiss.

"A-are you ok Star?"

"Yes friend, I thank you for your concern." She said, still breezy.

"W-what was that?"

"There are some things you should not ask Beastboy." She said with no change in her demeanor.

"But Star-" He got no further, she didn't do anything but seemed to tower over him and suck the light out of the room, still standing there smiling, covered in alien blood.

"There are some things you should not ask Beastboy." Beastboy was scared and cowering now and decided to just ask.

"A-a-are you and Robin going out?" her presence shrunk back to normal.

"Oh, yes friend, we are enjoying the 'going out' very much so. Why do you ask friend?"

"Uhhhh…survey?" he stood back up to normal.

"Oh," she said perplexed at his word but still smiling, albeit a little confusedly "then I wish you luck with your vey of sur."

"Uh, thanks Star. I'll see you later ok?" he started walking away to Cyborg's room.

"Yes friend, farewell."

"Oh and Star," She looked at him and he pointed a finger in a big circle around his face and upper chest "you got a little…something, in this area, you might want to clean it up." As he was turning the corner he heard the Tamaranian go 'eep' and chuckled. He got to Cyborg's room and knocked, now to his real questions.

"Yo, BB wassup?" he said when he opened his high tech door.

"You still dating Bumblebee?"

"No, we broke up last month, why?"

"No reason, how about Jynx, you dating her?"

"No, we broke up six months ago. What's goin' on Beastboy?"

"I need some help and they can help me, but not if they're dating anyone, it's weird so don't ask. Anyway, didn't want to step on any toes so, thanks. Bye." And before Cyborg could say another word BB morphed into a cheetah and left for the front door.

"Freak-ass little green bean." Was all he said before going back inside.

623623623

Beastboy was on the island shore. He called Kid Flash.

"Beastboy calling Kid Flash. Come in Kid Flash."

"Yeah, I'm here." Was the immediate reply. "What do you need?"

"You dating Jynx?"

"No, we didn't work out. Broke up two days ago. I'm with someone new now and she's crashing with Bumblebee. Why?"

"No reason, just need her help. Can you run me over to the titans east tower?"

"Yeah sure, hang on to your bag ok?"

"How did you know I had a ba-" his words were blown away as he was suddenly picked up and going faster than he had ever gone before, within seconds it was over and Kid Flash was standing in front of him. "Do it again, do it again, do it again!"

"Have fun?" asked an amused Kid Flash

"Yeah, you need anything, you got it, just wait a few weeks ok?"

"Sure, I gotta go, I gotta get back to my date."

"Your da-" Kid Flash was gone "te? Uh-huh. Well then, guess I need a doorbell." He flung his bag over his shoulder and walked up to the front door. He looked at it. It was just as large and imposing as their own door. He took off his glove and held his hand up and placed it on the palm scanner. The door beeped and opened enough for him to enter. He looked around a bit and stepped inside. "Hellooooo? Anyone home?" no reply "Guess they're somewhere else." He walked around a bit, went up in the elevator and sat at the table at the upper level. He got back up and put his bribes, uh, _insurance_ in the freezer. He fell asleep there. He woke however hours later to rapid Spanish. "Uwah! Huh?" he looked around and saw Mas y Menos, Speedy, Aqualad, Bumblebee, Jynx and surprisingly Argent. "Huh, Argent? What are you doing here?"


	2. Bribes

CH2

"Huh, Argent? What are you doing here?" Asked Beastboy.

"I was invited, what are you doing here?" he looked around to everyone's faces

"Uh,"

"Because if it has anything to do with Cyborg or Kid Flash, asking you to talk to me" said Jynx

"You're not welcome." Finished Bumblebee

"Actually, I need you girls' help."

"Whatever it is" said Speedy "I don't want to know. Aqualad, up for some two on two against Mas y Menos?"

"Yup." All the boys of titans east left.

"So, I'm guessing you're all having an all girl pow-wow and hating all men, right?" he got nods "Uh, am I on the list of all men or can I be classified as a puppy?" the girls looked at each other

"He is pretty cute." Said Jynx

"He always remembers my birthday, even though I never told anyone." Said Argent.

"He's sweet, and he does make a great pet." Said Bumblebee

"He's never broken anyone's heart, but he knows what it's like to be on the receiving end." Jynx said and Beastboy's face fell. "I'm sorry Beastboy, I shouldn't have reminded you."

"Nah, it's alright." He said with a fake smile "You're going through the same thing right now." He realized there was no point hiding his pain in front of people going through the same thing so he dropped his smile and slumped to the table. "I brought you guys some stuff. It's in the freezer, in a big bag labeled 'bribes/rewards', could you go get them?"

"Sure Beastboy, what's in it?" asked Bee

"Some jewelry, and some ice-cream I made. I made some cookies too and they're in my bag." They stopped and looked at him. "My parents were chemists and my mom made the best chocolate ice cream in the world. She taught me how to make it before she died." Argent sat down beside him and put a hand on his back. "My dad made the cookies, they go perfectly with the ice-cream. It's actually how they met, their friends recommended they team up for a cooking project and they made that. I miss them."

"Hey BB,"

"Yeah Bee?"

"Why are there four tubs? You didn't know Argent was here."

"If you guys managed to help me you got an extra tub if you didn't then I need it."

"What about the rocks?" asked Jynx

"Platinum chains with three twenty two carat stones on each one. Three of 'em, same reason as the ice cream. Topaz, Amethyst and Ruby." Bee sat the bags down and the girls took out three velvet boxes, two large Tupperware containers full of cookies and four gallons of chocolate ice-cream. "Can we get some spoons?" Everyone sat down with a box, a plate of cookies and a tub of ice cream. They opened the boxes and there were 'ooh's and 'ahhh's

"Wow Gar, you really know how to make a lady feel special." Said Argent looking at the jewelry. "This for us?"

"Yeah, it was supposed to be if you could help me then you got it but you girls can have it. No one should feel like us right now." They put the necklaces on, Bee took the Topaz, Jynx the Amethyst and Argent the Ruby.

"Wow, you must have spent some serious money on this." Said Bee

"Actually, I got it at a discount for saving jewelry shop twelve times by myself. Billy numerous had the others in other places." They all had the 'oh yeah' moment until he spoke again. "Alright, there's an order to this believe it or not," they looked at him with their various 'really?' looks and he defended himself "no really, there is. You eat a bite of cookie first, then once you eat that you eat a spoonful of ice-cream. Then together. Then however you like. Girls, ready your cookies," they did but he didn't

"What about you BB?"

"I wanna see if I did it right, there's a moment after the bite when I can see if I did it right and it makes me happy to make others happy. So, on three ok?" he took out a cam-corder and started recording. When they looked at him he explained. "So everyone will know that I, Garfield Logan, made ice cream and cookies that will do to you what nothing else ever has." More looks "Just trust me ok? One…two…three!" they bit the cookies, and melted into the chairs

"Oh god Beastboy!" said Argent

"This is amazing!" said Bee

"I think I love you!" said Jynx

"Yup, I did it right." They all nodded and continued to savor the cookies. "Now, I know this will be hard, but when you swallow, don't take another bite. Wait till you're all ready and then eat a spoonful of ice cream, ok?" after a while they agreed. Then they had the ice cream. There was the moment of silence and the melting to their chairs. "I do it right again?" all he got were nods and lazy smiles from the boneless heroines . "O.K. now girls, you need to prepare yourselves." They glanced at him, it was too much to do anything else. "Put the ice-cream, _on_ the cookie." They sat up still lazy, and looked at him, gaining some of their senses back.

"Beastboy" began Bee

"They're really delicious apart, really they are," said Jynx

"But I'm not sure they would go well together. They're too different." Finished Argent

"I know," he reassured them "but it's like yin and yang, they just go together." They just looked at him "I challenge you to take one bite of my Marie Logan recipe ice cream on my Mark Logan recipe cookies and not moan or slump down, if you do, I'll tell you how to make them."

"Little full of yourself now aren't you mate?" Said Argent.

"You're on!" said Bee

"Let's show him what we're made of, we're not super heroes just because of the spandex! Ice-cream on the cookies, we ready girls?" she got nods "One, two, three!" Argent moaned first before collapsing in her chair, then Bumblebee slumped down and let out a whimper, and Jynx held out for three seconds before moaning very loudly and arching her back and going limp. Beastboy snickered to himself.

"Never been happier to be wrong huh?"

"I think my mouth just orgasmed, Beastboy, will you marry me?" this from Jynx

"That good huh?" He got nods. "You care about _anything_ right now?" shaking heads could be seen around the table. "I win." With that he turned off the camera and put it in his bag. He'd save that for later. "You might want to portion it out though." They looked at he like he'd just asked to put their babies on an alligators back. "Eat too much and nothing else tastes as good as it used to. Plus, come home after fighting some stupid villain and get some of that? Who wouldn't want to save at least some of it?"

"Beastboy," said Bumblebee, "I don't know what's in this stuff or how you did it but you just saved us a whole lot of getting over the guy therapy."

"Glad to help." He said smiling "I suggest when you've had enough that you hide it so the guys don't eat it."

"So, us guys won't eat what Beastboy?" standing behind him were the guys, done with their gaming session apparently.

"Dudes, if you want to live, just forget whatever food I gave them that you just heard or saw."

"Oh, yeah, why should we?" challenged Speedy. Bee stood up with hellfire in her eyes

"Because if you don't I will send each of you to Robin for an extreme training course." Jynx stood too, dark magics dancing around her and warping reality.

"I'll curse you with seven LIFETIMES of bad luck! EACH!" It was Argent's turn and she summoned her energies and pinned each of them to the ceiling.

"I'll send my energy inside of each of you and Castrate you all! Then I'll rip it out and feed it to you while the others watch!" needless to say the boys were all scared shitless.

"Beastboy?" asked Aqualad "What did you do to them?" Beastboy turned in his chair to look at them.

"I asked for what I needed, acted the perfect gentleman, and treated them with deference and respect. Also, I bribed the _hell_ out of them." Bee nodded

"That's right he did. These last ten minutes with him? Best in my life. Now scram!" They scrammed. "What did you come here for Beastboy?"

"A body changing spell, I though you and Jynx could help cause you can make yourself smaller and she's….well she's magic."

"Why do you need one of those?" asked Argent "You look fine to me mate." Jynx was curious

"Yeah, and why didn't you ask Raven?"

"I did, she said no."

"Why?" asked Argent

"Besides her hating me? I wouldn't tell her what it was for, I'm kinda embarrassed about it."

"Why?" Asked Jynx.

"Um…a little back-story before I can tell you ok?" He looked around "Can we go somewhere more private?" Bee volunteered

"I have a fridge in the guest room for the ice cream." They looked at her "Late night movie marathons!" she said in defense. They went to the room and sat on a supersized bed with their ice cream. "Ok BB, you're on. So spill."

"Do you know how I got my powers?" the girls settled in for a story.


	3. Story Time

CH3

"And when my I woke up , the serum had forced my Sakutia dormant and turned me green. Later, when my mom ran across a cobra I just…changed, I changed into a mongoose and killed the snake. My mom was so proud. She hugged me even though I was still a bloody mongoose. Once I calmed down enough I changed back. They died in a boating accident and I escaped, that's all I'm gunna say right now. Animals mature quickly, they have to in order to survive, everything matures quickly. After I was infected, my muscles, my mind, my senses, they all evolved and became enhanced, more intense. The first year after my powers, I got something else from my animal side, something neutral, that didn't go with the good stuff or the bad stuff."

"Bad stuff?" Argent this time.

"Uh, never mind." Bee wouldn't let him get off that easily though.

"Nuh-uh, you brought it up BB, now you gotta spill."

"I-I don't tell anyone this because it makes them uncomfortable around me, they tend to avoid me afterwards…promise me it won't be like that after I tell you?" Argent nodded immediately, Bee nodded after a few seconds...and Jynx…looked at him. She decided that she trusted him and he could trust her, so she nodded. "Uh, my senses are the best in the world. Every time something makes the smallest noise, I hear it. If you whisper I can hear you. Across a football field, and I can hear changes in voice too, like hesitation, strain or tension. Heavy breathing, even if it's only a little bit. But I'm not always paying attention so…yeah. And uh…I can…see the changes in your body, blood flow, eye dilation, muscle tension, basically I'm a human lie detector." They were paying attention now. "I can smell…everything about you. I know what you ate, what you were around, who you were around, what perfume you're wearing, how you naturally smell, the last time you took a bath, uh, relieved yourself, and when someone is…_attracted_, to someone. And what the uh…well, I know what everyone smells like. Like dogs do. I have a perfect scent memory." Argent stiffened.

"Wait, 'like dogs do'? Are you saying that you know what our lady-bits smell like?" they all looked at him now and he hung his head.

"Yeah, but not just you, I know how everyone I've ever met smells like. It's not like I make an effort, I just notice it as part of peoples smell and I know what…_girls_, smell like, as opposed to what a…_guy_ smells like. I mean, I don't make an effort to smell someone, it's just part of breathing for me." He looked at them expecting rejection and saw…they were thinking about it. But Jynx spoke up first.

"What else can you do?" he looked up, and saw…caution.

"I can taste your emotions on the air, and each person's emotion tastes different. Like a drink with a different fruit dropped in." there was silence and Beastboy looked down again. Jynx saw this and knew she had to keep him talking so she cast a small spell on him.

"Is that all the 'bad stuff'?" she asked and he shivered for some reason.

"No, that's the stuff that explains the bad stuff." He said. He fell down on his stomach and decided he needed a cookie. "I need a cookie." So he ate one, and when he was done…he ate another, all the while the spell took root. "I can taste your sympathy, your pity, your excitement... and your fear." He looked up at them and saw they were staring at him, "It's the last one that always gets me. It brings my mask crashing down and my beast to the surface." He looked down, and away from their fear. His voice took a deeper cast, almost as if someone else was speaking. "The predators in me suppress the prey in me. I'm actually a very violent person. I'm very basic. All I really need, is to sleep and to hunt for food. To kill." He smelled their fear pour out of them, their adrenalin. "Do not be afraid, I have a lot of practice not killing people. I have a constant bloodlust. I have a constant urge to defend my territory, with extreme violence, but I don't act on it. I even eat tofu and drink soymilk so the blood I want to drink, the meat I want to tear…it doesn't tempt me. I say it's because it's like cannibalism and it disgusts me, but in fact it's just too…good. I fight crime so I can release my violent urges on criminals. But it's not enough, so I hunt in the forest. It's my guilty secret." He looked at them and saw their faces. "You're afraid of me now…and just a little aroused. It's primal and some part of you likes that. Why am I telling you this? I shouldn't be telling you this, this just makes you more afraid, and it excites me. It makes me want to kill you, to tear you and drink your blood, to be victorious, to mate. Why am I telling you this?"

"I…" she was afraid, and excited, but…she knew she had to tell him. "I _may_ have cast a tiny subconscious truth spell on you to merge your conscious and subconscious to bring the full truth forward." She said sheepishly "I should probably un-do it."

"That would be good. My Beast, the most primal part of me resides in my sub-conscious, and he has no restraint except when it's time to mate and then only barely."

"Beastboy," Bee was hesitant, but she had to know. "what did you mean by 'mate'?"

"I mean kill anyone that comes between me and my chosen mate, bask in their death, and then claim my prize, by force if necessary." The girls backed away a little. "You shouldn't ask me questions if you aren't ready for the answers.

"Is that all mate?"

"No Argent, and you should not use that word for me right now, my mating season is coming up." She blushed realizing her mistake "I've suppressed it for the ridiculous laws of this country for years, and each year it has gotten worse. I lived in hell for that time because I could not freely mate as I might wish but with your help I may be able to indulge finally. My pheromones will arouse all females close to me. Attract them to me specifically, and I will have my pick. I can control myself one more time but I don't want to."

"What help did you want from us again?" she asked nervously

"I have proved too intense for women in the past, and would like to be more manageable so I may indulge. That is part of my problem, the other is my size, it has proved…difficult when coupled with how intense I am, in the past. Bumblebee can change size freely and Jynx is magic, I had hoped they could help, either make me a less feral or a more…appropriate size for my passion. I sure as _hell_ wasn't going to go to Raven with this." Jynx remembered undoing the spell. She snapped her fingers, and he seemed to come back to himself. He actually shifted back to himself, no one had realized but as he was talking he had been ever so slowly shifting into the Beast, and now that he shifted back the change became evident "Dudes! Not cool! You didn't need to know all of that! Oh man! I've never told anyone all of that. You don't even know how close the Beast was to-! I'm not dealing with this right now. Do you like cats?" Jynx hadn't meant to make him feel bad

"Look Beastboy I'm sorry and I didn't mean to-cats? I love cats, why?"

"Because I'm not going to talk about anything until tomorrow, so I'm going to sleep, right here, right now." And so he changed into a panther. He put his nose up in Jynx's face, put his forehead on hers and pushed her down onto the bed. Then he put his nose onto her hip and began to sniff her, he worked his way up to her neck zigzagging back and forth across her until he got to her neck and the top of her head, with her giggling and twisting the whole way.

"Beastboy!" she giggled "Stop!" another giggle "That tickles!" he stopped when he came around right in front of her face and looked her right in her eyes and then they froze. He broke the tension as licked her face from her lips up over her nose to the top of her eyebrow "Oh gross!" she pushed him back and sat up wiping her face on her sleeves, meanwhile he circled and rubbed up against her, still circling. Eventually curled around her, his back up against hers and his head in her lap. "As cute as you are you big lug I can't sleep like this." He opened an eye at her in askance "Get up so we can change into our pj's ok?" he didn't respond, he merely got up and loped off of the bed, stretching like only cats can do and collapsed onto the floor, purring. Argent spoke.

"He is pretty cute." And so the girls went and changed, brushed their teeth and did their whole night time ritual. Bumblebee had on plaid pajama pants and a big Stealers jersey. Jynx was wearing a loose lavender tube top with straps and pink boy shorts. Argent was wearing a very short and loose slip…and nothing else. Everyone looked at her. "What? I sleep all nat-u-ral, you're lucky I put on this much. Speakin' o' which, Beasty-boo, ain't you gunna take off your uniform before you come to bed with us?" Bumblebee wasn't going to have that however.

"Speak for yourselves girls, I'm goin' to _my_ room, you can play with him all you want tonight but I need my sleep. Goodnight girls, and Beastboy?" she said turning to him "Try not to tire them out too much."

If a panther could be said to blush, then this one did, he left the room before coming back with his bag and went right to the bathroom. his shadow showed him becoming human and removing his uniform, which he tossed out of the bathroom leaving him in only his boxers. He came out in green and purple boxers and they giggled. For a green guy, he was pretty muscular, and he had scars all over him.

"Nice boxers, I don't think I've ever seen you without your gloves on, are those claws? How did you get all those scars?"

"What? Oh yeah," he said waving his fingers "they're real sharp, I hurt people unless I wear my gloves, and I'd rather not talk about my scars, they're not important right now. I have to warn you…sometimes when I sleep I do things I don't remember, like sleepwalking, but with sandwiches and clothes and stuff."

"Sandwiches and clothes and stuff?"

"What's that mean Beasty-boo?"

"Uh, sometimes I eat, sometimes I destroy my clothes and other times I sleepwalk. Once I did it all and scared Robin." He chuckled "That was hilarious, but yeah, this is just fair warning so, yeah."

"Don't worry sweetie, I don't mind. Might just liven this place up a bit. What d'you think Jynxy?"

"What's life without a little adventure?" Beastboy sighed, maybe this would be alright "But if you try anything I don't like I'm _going_ to kill you, understand?" but then again…he nodded and went back into the bathroom.

They heard him do his night time ritual and somehow he ended up tripping and landing on his head, upside down against the wall opposite the bathroom practically naked, for everyone to see. As soon as he heard the giggling and saw them he let out one of his 'eep's and changed back into a panther. He padded over to the bed like nothing had happened and he jumped up between the two girls. Argent lay down on him like a pillow and Jynx curled up on his side, and soon, they all were asleep.


	4. New Verse

CH4

Beastboy woke up because something was on the left side of his chest making it hard to breath. Whatever it was it was super soft and smelled really good. Hmmmm…felt good too and it was fuzzy up top. He liked this dream, it was weird. He opened his eye a bit and saw red and black hair. Kinda like Argent, she's really hot…well, whatever it was he liked it, he put his arm around it and pulled it closer, it was warm and when it was closer it felt even better. He liked how soft it was and ran his hand down its back and felt it shiver. He rested his hand on its but as it intertwined its legs with his and his claws just grazing the flesh of….wait a second. Back? But? Legs? His eyes shot wide open and he looked down. Red and black hair. Skin paler than pale. Naked. Well then…that explains why it smelled, looked, and felt like a naked Argent. It _was_ a naked Argent. He felt himself growing, having the same reaction any red blooded male would with a beautiful naked woman draped across him. Well, this was…well it wasn't bad but it wasn't the best situation in the world. Where was Jynx? Oh god! Jynx! She was going to kill him! Well, at least Bumblebee wasn't here, she'd do worse than kill him, but where was-he felt something roll onto his right arm and drape itself over him, arms and legs. He looked over to see Jynx cuddling up to him. At least only Argent was naked…right? He looked down at himself then over to Jynx. Well, that wasn't encouraging, where was a blanket when you needed one?

"Hey y'all," Oh God! Bumblebee. "it's breakfast time so you better get up now or Mas y Menos will eat…it…all." Beastboy lifted his head slowly and met Bumblebee's gaze…and not a single word was said between the two of them for five minutes. Bumblebee walked out and closed the door, still silent. Beastboy put his head down. He had to get out. Now. He tried to get out of the mass of limbs without waking the girls. He was almost there when Argent pulled herself closer on top of him and sat up straddling his hips.

"Hmm? What's this now?" she looked down and saw his cock pressing against her pussy. She took a minute to assess the situation. "Beasty-boo, we have a wild night I can't remember?" well…at least she wasn't freaking out. But he was, she had started to rub herself along his length and it was feeling _really_ good.

"Um, I don't know. Help me get out of this before Jynx wakes up?" at the mention of her name Jynx _did_ wake up. She decided to wait to see who she was going to kill.

"Maybe, ooooh" she moaned "but maybe you need to give me a refresher of whatever we did last night." She licked her lips "So, what happened?"

"How should I know? I woke up and we were all naked! You were laying on me and I had my arms around you then Jynx rolled onto me and I looked and she was naked too. I was freaking out and Bumblebee walked in and saw us all-" Jynx shot up and screeched

"BUMBLEBEE SAW WHAT?"

"Oh, hi Jynx, um…what , since when have you been up?"

"Since a few seconds ago. Now what happened? Why are we naked? You said Bumblebee saw us? When?"

"I have no idea why we're all naked, but Bee saw us like, six minutes ago, Argent, can you stop that, it's really distracting. She was getting us for breakfast and…we were like this. Speaking of which, do you want to cover up or something? I mean it's kinda pointless now but…um…this wasn't how I imagined my visit would go." He groaned as Argent pushed down a little harder

"But it's better than I thought it would be. Oh! Beasty-boo, are you happy to see me or is this a dirty thought?" He blushed and stammered, then groaned as Argent gripped him and began stroking. Jynx had gone to the bathroom and came out dressed.

"Uh-we-I-I-um…w-w-well…uh, should we be, I mean, Jynx is right there, and-" this was fun for Argent, Jynx too, and -she looked down at Beastboy- he looked like he would be a _very_ good time.

"Hey, don't let _me_ stop you, and you have your fun girl. Take that monster for a spin, but save me a ride ok? I need a good rattling around, but for now, I'll settle for Breakfast. See you later, and try not to scream too loud. Ta-ta" Beastboy's eyes widened as Jynx left, he turned to Argent and asked in a calm voice.

"So, I'm a your guys' personal stud now?" she shrugged and kept stoking him. She could see his resolve weakening, it was sweet really that he didn't just try to take advantage of her.

"Got a problem with that?" she raised her eyebrow at him.

"No, I jus-" she placed a finger on his lips

"Then shush." he shushed "No more speaking, I will accept whispers, moans, groans, screams, gasping, panting, pleading and begging but no talking, understand? We, are going to have _fun_." His eyes dilated and he started a noise low in his throat between a purr and a growl that sent excited shivers down her spine and made her breath quicken.

"Fun huh?" he rolled her over so she was underneath him and they were face to face "I can do fun." She grinned and started to giggle as he slid down her body.

623623623-623623623-623623623-623623623-623623623-623623623

An hour later while the teens were still enjoying their brunch Argent's voice was heard ripping through the air and echoing through the tower.

"OH GOD! GAAAAAAAAAAR! HALLE-FUCKING-LUJAH! " It was immediately followed by and slightly overlapped with what sounded like a huge fanged Beast roaring to proclaim its dominance. The Titans East plus Jynx looked up from their breakfast and were silent for a minute or two. Bumblebee and Jynx were smiling, she and Jynx had had a talk about that morning and they came to an understanding. Aqualad turned to Bumblebee after seeing her smile.

"That's Argent isn't it? Okay, I know you said she was a little weird but does she always scream like that when she wakes up? What if we want to sleep in? As is she's probably woken Beastboy." After trying, and failing, to school her huge grin into something more composed and less obvious she decided to give up changing it and instead hide it with a drink.

"Garfield." She replied grinning into her orange juice. Aqualad was really confused now. And after the two shared a mutual look, so was Speedy, and he asked the next question.

"What?" Bee took a swig of her orange juice to give herself more time.

"Garfield, she might wake Garfield. That's Beastboy's real name, but didn't he tell us he didn't like being called that Jynx?" Jynx knew what her friend wanted to do, and she was immediately in on it. She was always up for fun.

"Why, I do believe you are correct." She said in a mock innocent voice as if she were just remembering something and had no idea what her friend was getting at. "He said if we were going to call him by his name we should just call him 'Gar' for short." Her face held a salacious grin. "I don't think he would be woken up though, I mean, he was already awake when I got out of bed with him this morning." She had the attention of all four males now who all had wide eyes and intent stares, but they continued to banter back and forth smiling all the while.

"Yes, but that was almost an hour ago, what could the two of them have been doing for an hour that would make her scream like that?" Bee asked while tapping her chin in thought.

"I don't know, but wasn't that his name she was screaming? And he roared just then didn't he?"she asked with a face of mock confusion. She was loving this, the boys' faces were priceless.

"Why, I do believe you are correct again Jynx."

" Well, whatever they were doing, I for one, want to find out."

"I agree, and aren't those rooms are supposed to be soundproofed anyway?"

"They are! She must have been screaming really loudly."

Just then Argent and Beastboy walked in, well, staggered was more like it. Both of them sat down at the table and both of them were a sweaty mess. Argent was wearing a faded cut off black tank top with a red stripe down the front that ended just above her bellybutton and grey short shorts that looked dark against her skin, it looked like that was all she was wearing. Her hair was in major disarray and she wore a happy smile on her face. She had a boneless look to her, and around her waist she had what looked like claw marks. It were as if something with big hands and claws had grabbed her tightly by the waist and held on for a while. She had a large bite mark on her neck that looked as if she were attacked by a vampire, or something with large fangs at least.

Beastboy wasn't in much better shape. He was only wearing long pajama pants as he sat down, wincing only slightly as he did, and picked up some toast for himself. His hair was as golly-wompused as Argent's and he had several hickeys and bite marks adorning his chest and neck. Along his arms and over the top of his shoulders were what looked like claw marks, but were in fact made by manicured nails. Everyone was sitting there watching as the two sat next to each other eating brunch. Bee decided to speak to Argent.

"Hey Argent, you in the choir or something? Cause we heard you singing this morning. How did it go again? Oh right, Glory, Glory, Halle-fucking-lujah." She had a wide, wide smile on her face as she started laughing. Argent however acted like this was a normal conversation about the weather or something else equally mundane and picked up some toast along with some French Toast.

"Yeah, well Gar and I had a debate about religion and he tried to convert me to the Animal Church. Now, I've never been one for religion but he sorta knocked it into me. Pass the jam?" Beastboy handed her the jelly and munched on his own toast.

"Sounds like he was successful." Argent spread the jelly.

"He was _very_ persuasive." She took a bite of toast. Pure. Heaven.

"Uh, huh. And the new lyrics?" She swallowed before answering, she was a lady after all.

"He asked how I would sing the hymns and I showed him was all."

As Beastboy got up to get some pancakes from the counter everyone saw his back. And when he turned around everyone but Argent was staring at him.

"What? Can't a guy get some pancakes and strawberries?" Aqualad pointed to him and then asked.

"Beastboy, what happened to your back?" He turned and showed them his back and looked over his shoulder examining himself. From the tops of his shoulders down about a foot and a half crossing in a large red 'V' were overlapping sets of four claw marks on either side. Each set of marks looked as if it had been done a few times over, at least.

"Hmm? Oh, that, ask miss manicure over there." he said jerking a thumb at Argent, then, almost under his breath "And I thought _I_ had claws. I won't be able to sit down for a week the way she mauled my ass with those things." Everyone heard him though, the Speedy nearly choked on his eggs and Aqualad just froze, Mas y Menos were rapidly talking in Spanish and looking from Beastboy to Argent and back again. Bee and Jynx were openly laughing now. Beastboy's hearing was a still a bit messed up from Argent's scream and he couldn't really tell how loud _exactly_ he was being, Argent however could.

"Sorry, Beasty-boo, but fair's fair. You gave me these and these," She said pointing to the marks on her hips and her neck "and gave me my own marks _very_ similar to the ones on _your_ arse, and made sure I'd be walking funny for a week, so I gave you those on your front and back and now you'll be sitting funny for a week." He smiled at that.

"You know what Toni? You're absolutely right, but you forgot my arms, and you gave me more than I gave you, I didn't give you _anything_ for the arms now did I?"

"Well we'll have to try to fix that next time now won't we?" She asked as she grabbed his ass as he passed her to sit again. His eyes widened before he gave a devilish grin and purred like a tiger when she did that. The other Guys latched onto the only part of the conversation they could handle right then.

"Toni?" this from Aqualad. Argent glanced up

"That's my name don't wear it out."

"Your name is Toni?" she sighed, this was why she didn't tell people.

"Yea, and it's short for Antonia Monetti, you got a problem with that?"

"No, just, didn't picture you as a Toni was all."

"Well I am, so deal with it. Beasty?" she inclined her head toward him

"Ja?"

"Make sure to eat a lot and keep your energy up, we promised Jynx a go round remember?"

"That's it." Said speedy "I'm out." He pushed out his chair, stood and left, heading towards the gym.

"Yeah me too." This time Aqualad, and he dived into the pool in the common room. The twins saw the rest of the boys leave, looked at each other and shrugged before running off themselves. As Breakfast was drawing to a close there was a call on the tower's big video conference screen in the living room.


	5. Explanation

CH5

The call was from the original Titans so Beastboy and the three girls answered it, but just before they did Beastboy turned into a bird and landed on Argent's shoulder before turning into a mouse. Argent took the time to pet the mouse with a single finger. It was Robin, and Raven, Cyborg and Starfire were in the background as well.

"Hello Bumblebee, Jynx, Argent, have you seen Beastboy? He left with no real notice and just a note explain that he needed some 'help' that Raven couldn't give him. We know it's a little far for him to have traveled in one day but we were just hoping you could keep an eye out, we're really worried, this isn't like him at all." The girls looked at each other and then at Argent, or more specifically, the mouse on her shoulder, who nodded and jumped down, turning into Beastboy halfway there. He landed in a crouch and stood up eyeing Robin.

"Hey, 'sup?" he said casually. There was a frenzy on the other end of the line.

"Beastboy!" -Robin

"You are well friend!" - Starfire

"Yo man!" -Cyborg, and from Raven,

"You moron! Do you have any idea how worried we were about you? We tried calling and tracking your location but your communicator was off!S Then we canvassed the city for you, TWICE, and found nothing! You can't leave without telling anyone anything! Do you know how stupid that was?" Her face filled the view screen as she sent him death glares. He wasn't backing down though.

"Dude Raven, chill, I left a note. If you had bothered to _read_ my note it says I went for help, my communicator and locators are off and you shouldn't worry, or try to call me or look for me. You guys did all three!"

"We apologize for worrying about whether you were alive or dead, it must be such an inconvenience for you. Well…what kind of 'help' did you need so desperately?" he took a moment to decide if telling the truth was the _best_ idea, but he had his solution, so there was no reason _not_ to share.

"I was losing control of a part of me that was best left far away from you guys. I _had_ been hoping your magic could suppress it or change me so it was no longer an issue but you wouldn't even let me look to see if I could!"

"Because magic is not for un-initiated fools like yourself! You didn't even tell me what your problem was!"

"It was personal and embarrassing Raven!"

"So you went to _them_? You hardly know them!"

"That's the point! If it got really awkward then we wouldn't have to be around each other all day but if they helped me then I made some new friends! Win-win for me!"

"Great, so did they help you yet?"

"Toni did," He smiled at her "she helped in a big way, but I'm afraid we need more practice to let out what's been building up for a while." Now he wagged his eyebrows, it was corny, but it had a certain charm to it she couldn't explain. It made her smile.

"Why couldn't you come to me for help, if you told me what you needed I would have helped you." Argent stepped up beside Beastboy and told Raven

"Hey, you had your chance, he's mine now, get your own stud!" Raven was confused Robin however was focused on something else entirely.

"Wait a second, Cy, zoom in on Beastboy and Argent. Beastboy, what's on your chest, it looks like…bite marks! And on your shoulders, neck and arms! It looks like you were attacked! And now that I look at it, Argent has a very large bite on her neck and claw marks on her hips. What happened to the two of you?" everyone was waiting for an answer.

"Uh, well Robin, you see-" Argent grabbed Beastboy and spun him around so his back was visible and spoke to the view screen.

"I happened to him, and he happened to me, and as you can see by my nail marks in his back we had a very good time of it." she spun him around again and grabbed his ass "You got a problem with that?" Robin's eyes were wide.

"…..Was _that_ the help you needed Beastboy?"

"Well yeah, ever since I was twelve, for one week every year I have my very own mating season, if I don't mate, it's hell. Last year I turned eighteen but after holding back so long I was a little…intense. She dumped me after the first day and I spent a week in hell for another year. I wanted to suppress it with a spell but come on, what was I gunna say to Raven, 'hey I'm going to have to be ridiculously horny and shameless for the next few weeks, got any way to help?' ? in what universe does that _not_ end with me getting beaten up and told to 'go meditate'. My mating season is a hell of a lot more intense than my emotions. The only real solution is practice. My season starts in two days and since I can't suppress it I'm going to take my three week vacation, and use it to practice, starting right now!" Argent draped her arms around his neck.

"Technically, you started this morning, but really Beasty-boo, I need a bigger rest than that with how well you satisfied me luv." Her hand went under his chin and turned his face to her so she could kiss him "At least give me another hour." He turned and put his arms around her so they were front to front and looking into each other's eyes.

"You need to get used to it, in a few day's you'll hardly have time to eat and sleep with the workout I'm gunna give you." He kissed her back and smiled salaciously, she returned the favor and said

"Well then, it'd a good thing I'm gunna have help now isn't it?"

"HELP!" this screech came from Raven

"Well yeah, if he's gunna be worse than he is now then I'm gunna need another woman for the job. I don't mind sharing during his mating season if he's gunna be as randy as he says he will, but right now…I think we need Cyborg to get over here and re-do the sound proofing. It's pitiful."

"HEY! It is not! That stuff is cleared to block out noise from a jet engine!" Bee smiled and stepped up with the rest of the group

"Well apparently Beastboy can get her to scream louder than that. A LOT louder. We all heard it clear as day during breakfast, it sounded like she was being tortured in the middle of the table. So you need to get your but over here before his season starts and none of us get a moment's peace."

"You're exaggerating! Lemmie listen to the clip of y'all when you heard it." Bee shrugged and pulled up the audio/visual file and made it so both screens saw and heard what was going on.

Mas Y Menos were talking to each other, Aqualad and speedy were fighting about fish tacos, and Bee and Jynx were talking about what they were going to do that day all conversation was cut off when Argent's scream cut through the air. The conversation started up again, now focused on the sound they had heard, but Bee hit a button and cut the feed. Robin was silent, processing it all. Bee was smiling smugly while Cyborg was having a processor melt-down. Raven was blushing, and Starfire was asking what everybody was so freaked about.

"Wow," said Beastboy "I mean I knew you had some lungs on you but…damn Toni." She crossed her arms and turned to him.

"Half alien, I reserve the right to be as loud as I damn well please and none of you can do a damn thing about it. Besides," she said poking him in the chest "you're bonkers if you think I'd stay quiet after the fucking you gave me Beasty-boo."

"Well I wasn't exactly quiet myself," He wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms went around his neck "though I'm no where as loud as you are." He kissed her then. "I'm lucky I have you with me Toni."

"Damn straight you are. You're sweet, sensitive, cute, you can cook and don't mind having a total nympho as a friend, but then again, it helps you're a total monster in bed." He leaned back and smiled at her

"That good huh?" she shrugged

"Eh, you pass the cut."

"Just barely huh?"

"Barely. Now, get back to eating, _you_," she poked him again "are going to need all the energy you can get."

"Toni?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you get the extra tub of ice cream." He kissed her again "I'm gunna go back to eating." He turned to leave but was stopped by Argent.

"Gar," he turned around to look at her "take the ice cream to the bedroom and get a scoop, and spoons."

"What about the bowls?" she gave him a dirty look.

"We're not going to use bowls." His face lit up with a thousand watt smile.

"Yes ma'am." He went to the table, got a plate of food, and raided the freezer and drawers for the ice cream, scoop and spoons. He turned to the guys who were just getting back in the tower. "Uh, hi guys, gotta go, um do things." They looked at him and what he held. They looked over to where Argent had that evil smile on her face. They looked at each other…and turned right back around to leave again. Argent laughed and looked back to the still stunned titans. Cyborg had explained to Starfire what was going on and she was blushing furiously now that she understood what she had heard.

"So Robin, any questions?" the boy in the traffic light costume shook himself out of his stupor.

"Uh, is it absolutely necessary he take this break?"

"Well no, you could have him back and hounding after Raven and Starfire and anyone else who got close enough, that's perfectly fine with me, if he can't control it he can't control it. I however, would personally recommend letting him stay here for a while, and letting me and a few friends tend to him." What do you say?"

"I think you should take care of him." He said a bit hastily. It was for the best, and had absolutely nothing to do with Starfire at all. Nope, no relation at all.

"Uh-huh, that's what I thought. Any other questions?" he hesitated before asking.

"So, uh, who's going to help him?"

"Basically anyone who wants a go round, I'm might just send a general message out to all the female titans who are old enough. I know a few who could use a good fucking, and going by how much more insatiable he says he's going to be, Garfield is the perfect one to give it to them." His eyes bugged out and she laughed. "For now though it's just me Jynxy and Bee." Cyborg sputtered and started to _try_ to say something but Argent kept going "Ta-ta Robin I have work to do." She started to leave but turned around and spoke once more "Oh, and Raven, you're getting the first invite after Jynx and Bee." And with that, she sauntered off, leaving Bee laughing, Cyborg and Robin gaping, Starfire very confused and Raven blushing furiously. Argent smiled, it was her time, to have a good time, a _very_ good time.


	6. All of One Mind

CH6

The day before they arrived Raven called Argent, the two came to an agreement, and Raven prepared herself. Around seven the next day Raven grabbed what she needed, got Cyborg and the two Titans teleported to the front door of the Titans East tower. They were immediately accosted by rock music that could be heard through the front door. They looked at each other and opened the door, recognizing the music as Avenged Sevenfold's _The Beast and the Harlot_. Cyborg's first thought was 'Well they got good tunes at least' and Raven's first thought was 'How appropriate, that slut, trying to steal away my Beastboy.' Her emotions reminded her otherwise.

'H-h-he wasn't really ours' said Timid

'Yeah, but I bet we could show that Argent a thing or two and make him ours!' Brave said boldly

'Why don't we just go in there and hop on 'I'm. I don't even care if I get Argent's sloppy seconds, as long as I get some!' this of course was Crass

'I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Crass' this from a shuddering Love 'if he's happy and we can be around him it doesn't matter what…or who, he's doing. Love will endure until he returns our Love. Love can endure suffering.'

'Screw all of you I just want him inside of me!' screamed Lust. Happy was silent throughout all of this as she didn't have anything to do with the conversation, but Rage was very loud about her opinions.

'NO!' cried Rage 'He's mine. I own him. He belongs to me and no one else. If that Bitch Argent wants to take him she'll have to get through me first.' All of this came a dark voice from the back of Raven's mind yet clearly echoed throughout 'He gives me such power in you Raven, such Rage, And I intend to use it. First I'll kill Argent to teach her not to mess with my man, then beat him to teach him never to stray from his mistress again.'

'But he doesn't know we're his mistress yet does he?' asked Knowledge 'I think there have been less than ten instances where we have said something nice or encouraging to him. The best we otherwise do is to not insult him outright. I don't think he knows we even like him.' Rage roared at her 'well it's true' replied Knowledge sheepishly Raven was getting tired of this and told everyone to be quiet. Well, shouted, but really, it was _her_ head after all.

They went inside, took the elevator up and Cyborg turned off the music so he could hear himself think. He wished he hadn't as he immediately heard the moans of one _very _happy Bumblebee. Then he heard Speedy yell out.

"Alright! That's it! I'm renting a hotel room!"

"I'm going back to Atlantis for a while" that was Aqualad. Then there was some very rapid and unintelligible Spanish. The next thing the two saw was the small herd of boys all leaving with suitcases packed. They stood still watching them leave before they were reminded why they left as they heard Bumblebee scream like she was being murdered. And then there was silence. The two blushing titans made their way to the main room where they saw Argent and Jynx talking and practically naked, save for Jynx's slip and Argent's towel. It was Argent who was speaking.

"When he said he'd be nearly insatiable when his season started, I thought he might be exaggeratin' just a tad."

"I know right? What's this, their third time today? I'm at with number four. You?"

"four as well mate. Dear god, I never thought I'd say this but, too much mind-exploding, universe-ending, fuck-me-into-a-coma, insanity-inducing sex."

"Oh come _on!_" Cyborg shouted startling the two boneless women, which meant that they took the effort to turn their heads. "I _know_ the green bean! He can NOT be that good!" the girls just looked at him and Jynx took the time to speak.

"You ever sleep with him? I don't think so. Yeah, he's _that_ good." Argent nodded.

"I may be a nymphomaniac but I'm gunna need at _least_ a week to recover. Right, we need food. Forget the sound proofing Cyborg, it's not worth it. Go home ya big blue bloke, but leave the lady, we need her help."

"What? I came all the way out here an-" He got no further because Raven suddenly engulfed him in black energy and pushed him through her portal to the original Titans' tower.

"Good on ya luv. Did you bring it?" Raven nodded and reached to her back where she had hidden it. She pulled her hand out from behind her back and pulled out her meditation mirror.

"That's it?" asked Jynx. She was a little skeptical. "What did you expect, a giant stone doorway breaking the very laws of reality and covered in a language no one on earth ever spoke?"

"Well, actually, yes." Raven rolled her eyes,

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but that's on the inside, on the outside, it's a mirror." Beastboy walked in wearing a pair of boxers and covered in sweaty sheen. He went straight to the fridge and started talking.

"Hey girls, I think I'm done for the day, I actually almost feel like myself again. But damn, you girls can scream, my hearing is waaay out of whack." He froze came out with a large peach in his mouth and three more in his left hand. He looked up and asked "Why doeh ih hmell like Raben and Cyhorgh?" he bit down and slurped up as much of the juice as he could, but while he was talking some of it had dripped down his chin. Then he spotted Raven and his eyes went wide. "Uh, hey Rae-rae. You really shouldn't be here um..." she gave him her best ' oh really, and why would that be?' look with exaggerated patience "because, well..._why_ are you here again?"

"For this." she held up her hand and revealed her mirror. Beastboy's eye's went wide and he turned to run but he wasn't fast enough. As soon as he had turned and dropped the peaches a black arm shot out of the mirror, heading towards him. The peaches were at his waist and his left leg was extended when the hand at the end of the arm closed around him. Everything paused for a heartbeat. Beastboy began to change, digging his claws into the ground even as the black arm began to drag him into the mirror. He let out a guttural roar and grew stronger, slowing his progress to the mirror, slowing but not stopping. Argent and Jynx looked on wide eyed with something like fascinated horror. It was like a car crash, they wanted to look away, but they couldn't. Yup, a big mystical, breaking-the-laws-of-physics, sucked-unwillingly-into-an-alternate-imaginary-crazy-demonic-dimension car crash. He struggled hard, tearing away the floor beneath him, but the magic of Raven's mirror would not be denied. He was dragged, inch by screaming inch, into the portal, first his right foot, then up to his knee. Next was his left leg and left arm, by now he was up to his waist only his torso, head and right arm were free. Black tendrils of power shot out and wrapped around him, spiraling up his arm and shoulders, wrapping around his head, covering one eye and slowly dragging him in until, with one last terrifying roar, the last of him disappeared. The mirror calmed, reflecting several different colors, all mixed with green before darkening and appearing as a regular mirror once more.

"Okay..." said Jynx "_that_ was impressive." Argent nodded her agreement

"Yeah, but I feel kinda bad for tricking him like that."

"It's for his own good, we all agreed." Raven said "Inside of 'Nevermore', as I call it, I will have complete control and teach him to control his lustful urges."

"Right, 'control' through practice I presume? And you got all those emotions inside of you with their own bodies and all?"

"Well, knowledge isn't technically an emotion and-" she saw the dead stares from the other girls and sighed. "Yes, the 'emotions' have their own bodies."

"How many of you are there?" Jynx this time, she was curious after all. Raven began to list the emotions off on her fingers.

"Happy, Timid, Brave, Crass, Knowledge, Rage, Lust and...Love." she said, rather embarrassed by the last one.

"So basically, he has a Harem of the eight of you and each of you is a different person?"

"I am not a _harem!_ I have complete control and will use it to help Beastboy, _really_ help him, not just satisfy him for a week." the other two girls shared a look before Argent tried her hand at walking again and Jynx talked to her.

"Chya-right, I bet you that by the end of the week he's fucked all of your emotions senseless, except maybe Rage." they all paused to think of what it would be like to be that close to Raven's dark side long enough for not just a few seconds but however long their session lasted. There was a simultaneous shudder. Raven spoke.

"If he's stupid enough to try anything with Rage the best he can do with her might just be survive with most of his limbs. If he's lucky." Their conversation continued while inside Raven's mind something was happening. A portal ripped through the barrier that called itself the 'sky' in Raven's head and dropped Beastboy down. Unfortunately for him when he entered Nevermore he was still in his muscled defender, escape mode and so as he hurdled towards the ground he didn't think to turn into a bird and fly away. He hit the ground hard and was almost immediately unconscious. Unbeknownst to him several sets of eyes saw him fall and were already rushing to where he would land. One however, got there first and used her powers to lift him away to her private dwelling. She set him on a bed she conjured from nothing and checked him over. She determined he would be out until morning. She could deal with that. Once he awoke however, then the fun would begin.


End file.
